1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pinner apparatus and more particularly to impact pinner apparatus for pinning ceramic substrates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the aforementioned co-pending application, there is described a machine apparatus for pinning a ceramic substrate. The machine apparatus thereof used a rod-like hammer which was driven by an elastic band to impact a single pin P to be affixed within the preformed hole of a ceramic substrate. Because the hammer and pin to be pinned required substantially co-axial alignment, the machine apparatus thereof was not satisfactory for pinning more than one pin at a time to the substrate. As a consequence, in the case of a substrate having multiple preformed holes and corresponding multiple pins to be affixed therein, the pinning operation of the machine apparatus thereof had to be done one at a time, i.e., serially, with a concomitant increase in time and/or risk of damage to the substrate. Moreover, if the pins had close axial spacing, less than the diameter of the hammer, the machine apparatus thereof was ineffectual to cause the pins, which happened to be impacted at the same time by the hammer, to be placed in the required viscoelastic fluid state as described therein and explained hereafter which would subsequently render their affixation to the substrate. For these and other reasons as will become apparent hereinafter, the machine apparatus thereof was not satisfactory for pinning multiple pins to a ceramic substrate.